HELL NO AM I MARRYING MR PREP PANTS
by ILOVEMUSIC222
Summary: Welcome to the world where Isabella Swan is a emo girl who some what loves and hates her parents has only three friends named Christine Jason and Bob and is Having an arranged marridge to some idiot.
1. Im marrying who

Bpov

Hi there I'm Isabella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Swan. I have brown eyes and black hair but is green on the top like my bangs and stuff.I have three piercings on my bottom lip one on my left side and two on my right side the left left piercing is a purple

ring piercing and the two is black and the same as the purple one.I also have three piercings on my right eyebrow ond is silver. I'm seventeen and my birthday is September 13.I wouldn't exactly call myself emo ...ok maybe i am but who cares.

right now im wearing my pj's on my laptop on facebook looking peacfully looking at my messages until...

''ISABELLA'',Renee yelled,''COME DOWN HERE!''

"I'M COMING LET ME GET DRESSED", i yelled back,

I put on my black lace bra and a paramore t-shirt i wore a black lace panties and some black skinny jeans. i went to the mirror to put some eyeliner and made it look smokey and some purple eyeshadow and some blush grabbed my i-pod and turned it on to listen to paramore's Born For This and headed downstairs.

I went inside the living room to find some unfamiliar faces. There was one dude who had curly blonde hair,the other that was extremely buff and had brown curly hair,the other that had bronze hair,and the other dude wich i guessed who was their father. There were three girls,one had spiky reddish-brown hair the other was extremely beautiful and had blonde hair and the oldest on had light brown hair wich was their the worst thing is that their all waering hollister execpt the dad.

I looked at the and the stared at me back, still listening at my i-pod misery buisuness came up.

"Isabella", my mom yelled startled i looked at my mother and turned of my i-pod

''Don't call me Isabella i told just to call me bella"i replied

''Ok _Bella _meet the cullens''

"Im Carlislie Cullen their father'' he took his hand out to shake mine but i didn't i just guy with the the curly brown hair burst out laughing.

"And who are you" i asked

"i'm emmett"he replied,"that's jasper" he said pointing to the curly blonde dude."Rosalie,my girlfriend" he said grinning

"hi" she sneered and looked at her nails.

"hi to you to bitch''

Rosalie looked at me and glared creepy.

"bella"charlie scolded me

''Bella come talk to me in the kitchen''RENEE said walking to the kitchen and i followed her back.

"yes" i asked

"what was that out there"mom said

"what? she was acting like a bitch"

"so we have to make a good expression at their your marring one of the you know''

''what''i screeched

''sshhhh ur marrying edward"

"who the fuck is edward''

"you'll see''she said and walked back to the living room. i grabbed a waterbottle and headed back.

They were all talking to my father about me i guessed.

"...bella is such a swe-''

"hi" i interrupted and it all became gave me a look but i ignored it

the fisrt to interrupt was their mother

"hi im Esme Cullen" she said then the girl who had spikey hair said.

" I'm Alice we're gonna be best friend" she said smiling what the fuck i thought i opened my water bottle and started to drink

" and I'm edward" the broze hair guy said stepping up to me to shake my hand instead i spit my water in his face. he kinnda looked pisses welll i thought. the whole family burst out laughing

i turned to my parents

"he's the one im marrying" the nodded

oh shit i thought

Hey tell me if i should countine?

plz review

Kacey


	2. Chapter 2

IM** GONNA MAKE THIS STORY ALL BPOV BUT I MIGHT HAVE SOMe EPOV TOO**

**"**THANKS SO MUCH BELLA'' he said sarcasticly but mad

"your welcome"i replied i turned to face my parents

"Their is no way im marrying that thing over there" i said ,pointing to edward

"yeah im not marrying someone who's emo and cuts herself" edward said _yeah i thought wait did he just say i cut myself no i don't oh he so is gonna get it._

"what did you just say'' i said angrily

" i said 'yeah im not marrying somene who's emo and cuts herself" he replied

"that's it " i whispered i walked over to him and kicked him where the sun don't started to groan covering his well you know place.

"i don't cut myself"i whispered in his ear.

then stated to laugh, his family staring at me and Esme and carlisile helping edward up.

"Isabella come here" my mother whispered/yelled

i followed her again to the kitchen

"what now"i asked

"stop making a bad impression im gonna invite them over to dinner you better be good" she said ,"wear a dress not some pants and shirt i want to let them know were decent, your only marring hin to get us rich.

"that's all im only marring the idiot to get us rich, do i have to wear the fuckin dress you bought me''

''Yes-

"bu-''

"no buts isabella and that's finall"

"humph" i know i was acting like a baby but dresses are ugghhh i shuddered.

"now go ask the cullens if they want to join us for dinner" renee asked

"why me why cant you do why can't dad do why the mailman do oh i know an elephant or maybe a-''

"Isabella do it know"

"fine" i huffed Damn i hated my parents ecpecially when they call me isabella but i cant kill them because charlie has a gun and is always carrying it.

i waKled inside the living room and the cullens were talking about me. i cleared my throat . still chaterring.i cleared my thorat. stilldin't hear me. i walked to the kitchen ang got a glass and fork and went straight to the living room. i tapped the glass and instead of ringing it broke. the cullens looke at me with silence and i looked back at was first to break it.

"bella their was no need to break a glass to get our attention"he said laughing

"hmm well it looks like i did"i said rolling my eyes. i turned my attention to esme and carslise and said,"would you guys like to join us to dinner"

''Y-''

''YES YES YES OF COURSE WE WOULD" aLICE interrupted everyones eyes turned to alice exicted except for edward's and rosalie's.

"now hurry up we have to gat ready i pick everyone's outfit" and they all started to go while esme went out saying.

"bye dear what time does dinner start''she asked

"at six"

"thanks"and closed the door. well finally their gone.i looked at my phone. whoah 5 already i thought. i went upstairs to go put on the fuckin dress renee bought. oh thank gawd it was black but more specifiaclly it was a black stripless dress with ruffles on the bottom and a purple soft silk belt I went to the batheroom to put it on.

3O MINUTES LATER

"gawd how do you put this on!" i screamed in the batheroom.

5 MINUTES LATER

DAMN! i thought that was one hard dress. I put on some more black eyeliner and a purple headband which you could see clearly because of my green hair. i went back to my room and grabbed my purple purse and but my phone and i-pod, grabbed the purple pumps out of the closet and went down strairs to see Charlie in a tux and Renee in a plain old white dress making out.

"eewww People please get a room" i said and they immediantly pulled away

"sorry u had to see that bells" he said

"yeah yeah yeah" i mumbled and we walked out the door and went in Renee black Lexi.

"where we going" i asked

" we're going to Paris's restauranta''She said in a french tone.

"pourquoi (why)'' i asked

"because the foods yummy"she said

"sure"i said

once we got their the cullens were right next to a silver volvo.

nice car u thought and jumped out of the car when we parked and the cullens started coming forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH Bella you look so good"ALICE SCREAMED. i saw rosalie roll her eyes and mumble "but not as good as me''

"thanks"i said and we walked to the entrance.

"table for 10"charlie said and the waitress walked us over to the table. i took a seat at the right side of the table alice and edward were sitting next to me.

"oh great the cutter sitting next to me"i heard edward mumble i punched his shoulder and whispered,

"you better shut the fuck up"i said and looked at him he had fear in his EYes we were still looking at each other until carlislise said,

"so bella tell us about your life" i felt the tears coming oh on because most of my life was about HIM.

review plz

Kacey


	3. Chapter 3

HII SO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLAODING IN A LONG TIME CUZ MY BOY FRIEND JUST BROKE UP WITH ME AND I'M MOVING TO FLORIDA BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE SOME TIME FOR TOMMOROW

KACEY


End file.
